1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna-containing substrate, an antenna-containing substrate carrying device, an operation member/antenna mounting substrate carrying device, a digital still camera, and controlling methods therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
In electronic devices such as digital still cameras, a plurality of circuit boards may, in some cases, be used. For this purpose, the plurality of circuit boards are wired and electrically connected to one another. Various contrivances have been made in order to electrically connect the plurality of circuit boards (see JP-A-5-135834, JP-A-7-7238, and JP-A-2003-331953).
However, it is not well considered that a large number of mounting components can be arranged on a circuit board. When the circuit boards are wired to one another, the process of wiring processing is required. Therefore, the electronic device can be increased in size by ensuring a wiring space, and the mounting components can be separated by shock.